The North King
by Ve Zhe Awesome Writer
Summary: On the other side of North Mountain lies the Kingdom of the North. The king holds a secret. He wields a power passed down to his family for generations. When a few princes of the Southern Isles and the kingdom of Weselton declared war to Arendelle, Elsa is left with no choice but to ask help to that kingdom. It just so happens that the king is engaged to Elsa since she was born.
1. Prologue

**A: This story is canon-divergence. I already watch Frozen II and as much as I like the movie, it would be difficult for the plot to work with it.**

**Elsa: Why do this then?**

**A: Because I'm disappointed at you not having a love interest in the end and the lack of MALE ships that is not Jack Frost for you.**

**Elsa: And what's wrong with me being ship with a girl?**

**A: No offense to LGBTQ and all, but you're a QUEEN. You need a man to produce an heir for your kingdom. As much as you could be queer, people should remember that it is your duty to have an heir especially due to Anna.**

**Anna: What do you mean because of me?**

**A: Well, your Elsa's heir by default. You being with Kristoff is a big deal for other nobilities. Kristoff does not have a noble title from the start, so if Elsa does marry a female and you became the heir due to Elsa not being able to produce one, nobles could challenge that right especially since you have been of noble blood for so long (if you don't include a certain family member).**

**Anna and Elsa: That makes sense.**

**A: Yep, now Elsa will you please.**

**Elsa: Author does not own Frozen. She only owns her OCs and plot.**

* * *

A great kingdom stands on the other side of the North Mountain. The kingdom, the first of many in this country, was ruled by its founder, King Arnlaug. The founder, a man with mysterious power and strong morals, had used a power to built the kingdom that stood for the next fifteen hundred years. Now the great king is in his deathbed.

"Tell me, Petter. Will my kingdom last?" The once great king, now weak and old, rasped.

A small creature with the body of a rock and moss for clothes, an elder rock troll, looked at the king.

"Yes, old friend." The rock troll spoke. "Your kingdom shall forever stay great, as long as your descendants continue your ways."

"What of _the_ power?" Arnlaug asked, his breath deeper and harder. The power he spoke of was immense yet comes with a great prize.

"A few chosen descendants shall hold the same power, passing it on as time pass." Petter said slowly. He spoke again, this time hesitant. "But there will be one greater than the others."

"What of him?" The king asked. He knew this descendant must be important, enough for him to have the power to be stronger.

"He shall tame the beast instead of locking it away, he shall melt a heart of ice and he shall be the harbinger of what many seeks." The rock troll said cryptically. To any other they would be confuse, Arnlaug understands it perfectly, though.

"I wish him luck, then. To tame such beast is close to impossible, his journey will be difficult."

* * *

A boy looks around. He was lost, utterly, completely lost. The boy of four summers knew he shouldn't be here right now.

The forest was dark and cold. It is forbidden to be here without adult supervision. He shouldn't have ran in it.

His parents had told him that he is engaged to the princess of a kingdom since he was just one. Out of shock at the news, he ran off to the forest. The forbidden, dark forest that he was told many times to not go to.

The boy felt tears stung his eyes. He is angry at his parents for not telling him sooner and at himself for being in the forest. He is terrified at the idea of marrying a spoiled princess and the cold, dark forest. He is confuse at what exactly he is feeling and why the forest is forbidden in the first place. He is scared confused, and so very angry.

He winced as a burning feeling throb his right eye. The feeling grew stronger, hurting him more. Then, he screamed.

A beast, a ferocious beast, appeared right before him. It was large with wings, and claws, and fangs. The beast roared, echoing throughout the forest yet he was the only one who can hear it.

The feeling grew stronger and stronger as the beast took flight and rushed towards him. The boy run as fast as he could, only to trip and fall to the ground. He looked up to see the beast charging towards him.

The beast glowed brightly as it hit his body. The beast went _inside_ him. He screamed as the feeling became harsher than ever. It felt as if the beast was clawing his insides.

He screamed louder and louder in sync to the feeling that grew stronger. His screams echoed throughout the empty forest and the surrounding kingdom.

The feeling stop and the boy's screams reduced to whimpers. His body ache and his right eye burns. Where unblemished skin used to surround his right eye, a red, possibly made of his own blood, flame tattoo took its place.

He felt unnaturally hurt as if there is something missing, an incomplete piece. He whimpered at the pain he felt, like he couldn't live without whatever it is he was missing.

He curled up in a ball and stayed in that position for an hour. Everytime he tries to close his eyes longer than a moment, the beast would rage and the pain would become stronger. It was unbearable.

He gave a small cry as he heard his name being called. A group of men, soldiers sent out to look for him, found him still curled up in a ball.

The men froze when they saw the tattoo. Some shook their heads sadly, others look at him with pity. They had thought the boy would be spared just like his father, grandfather and great-grandfather before him, but it appears that fate has other plans.

The boy looked at them, the flag they have reminded him of the beast. At that thought, the pain he was feeling becomes stronger again. He gave a cry before promptly passing out.

* * *

**A: It's a bit short.**

**Elsa: You could add more.**

**A: It's fine. Next chapter will just have to be longer.**

**Elsa: You never mentioned his name.**

**A: You'll find out soon enough.**

**Anna: It's an arrange marriage right?**

**A: Yep. There is a lack of that type of stories for Elsa, besides the Jelsa ones.**

**Anna: What exactly is the beast?**

**A: No spoilers. Same goes with this power.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs.**

**A: Olaf, just say what I want you to say.**

**Olaf: Author does not own Frozen, only her OCs and plot. I love reviews too. Did I say that right?**

**A:Yes, good job Olaf.**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump.__The man scowled as he passed the halls. He is a prince, he should be treated as one. How dare they placed chains around his arms and made him sleep in the dungeons!_

_Thump. Thump. Creak._

_The guard shoved him inside the room. A shadowed figure sat on a throne, eyes glaring at him._

_"If it isn't the scheming prince." The figure growled. He refused to flinch at the tone. "How dare you plot against me!"_

_He glared at the figure. The man in front of him doesn't deserve the throne. He should be king, not him._

_"Your not fit to be a king." He sneered. The figure growled before getting up._

_The figure, the king, move towards him. The king was only eighteen with hair as dark as the night and eyes the color of melting gold, glowing eeriely. He sneered as the king stop in front of him._

_"Listen hear, scoundrel! I give you two options. The first option is for you to apologize publicly, leave the kingdom to go back to your homeland and never return, else I shall not hesitate to kill you. Or you will not apologize and I shall use you as a warning." The king declared._

_He has two options. One is utter humiliation, a wound in his pride. He glared at the king and spat on him. He grinned at the look of anger on the king's face._

_"So be it!" The king snapped. A servant step forward and gave the king a dagger, sharp and ready to use._

_"You chose this. You chose this the moment you tried to overthrow me. I am a man of my word. From now on, you shall be a warning to all those who will plot against me." The king hissed. The king dragged the dagger in his face, carving the letter N. The king snapped his hand and a guard step forward, carrying a hot coal._

_The coal was promptly pushed in the bleeding carving in his face. He screamed, shouting profanities as he does._

_He will get his revenge against the king who had ruined his face. He will get his revenge and kill the king who had defeated him. He will do it, even if it will take him years._

* * *

Hans stared at the man in front if him. He had been sent to exile in one of the empty castles by his oldest brother, his king. He sneered at that thought.

The man in front of him could have been charming, if it was not for the burnt scar on his face. He is Prince Harald, the ninth prince of the Southern Isles.

"Tut, tut. Trying to take over Arendelle and kill both the queen and princess. Never thought you had it in you, Hans." Harald mocked.

Hans glared at his older brother. Harald was one of the good ones. He was one of the perfect princes who didn't cared about the throne, the only thing imperfect about him is the scar on his face he had received during his failed job trying to gain an alliance.

"Then again, atleast you don't have a scar that would mock you about your greatest failure." Harald hissed. Hans eyes widened at the revelation.

"What? You thought you were the only prince that tried to take over a foreign kingdom?" Harald sneered.

"But you said you got your scar on an accident when you tried to make an alliance with the No-" Hans was cut off as his brother slammed his hand on the table.

"Do not say that place's name!" Harald hissed. "I admit, I wanted to be king. I realize that the only way to do that was through overthrowing the ruling monarch. I have no intention to marry a crowned princess unlike three of our _dear_ brothers nor do I have plans to join the military or seminary like another three of our _other_ brothers."

Hans looked at his brother in shock. He had always thought Harald was a good prince. To hear him admit to have tried to overthrow the king of a more powerful kingdom was surprising is an understatement.

"I have a proposition." Harald stated. "You will join Haagan, Haakon, and I declare war on Arendelle or stay here for the rest of your life.

Hearing the tenth and eleventh princes names didn't surprised Hans much. The twins always wanted more and they always follow Harald's wants, like the time they pretended he didn't exist for three years.

"And how would I be able to leave?" Hans asked dryly. As tempting as revenge is, getting in trouble before it could happen since he disobeyed his sentence is not worth it.

"Simple. I had gained _permission_ to _teach_ you right." Harald smirked. Hans sighed before nodding his head.

"What exactly are you trying to gain from this, besides Arendelle?" Hans asked. He needs to know what caused his brother to plan this.

"Revenge. That kingdom that I failed to gain is close to Arendelle, easier to make it fall." Harald explained. He then smirked. "And Queen Elsa's body would be great in bed."

"And what would I and the twins get?" Hans asked, ignoring the comment about Harald wanting to use Elsa in more ways than one. He had to get something from all this.

"Princess Anna. I'll give you Arendelle once I have the kingdom I wanted from the start." Harald said with ease. It was obvious that he had been plotting for some time now. "The twins only care about money and gold, perhaps a sex-slave."

Hans nod. "What exactly are your plans?"

* * *

_Elsa was ready to go to sleep. She was about to when she felt something or rather someone move into her bed. She looked at that person expecting it to be Anna, not her fiance._

_"What are you doing?" Elsa asked as the boy hugs her tightly. She had to stay calm to avoid using her ice powers._

_Her parents had told her to never show, tell or use it when her fiance and his parents visits. It would be a disaster if the prince and his family cancels the engagement and alliance because of her powers._

_"I want to sleep with you." He mumbled, hugging her tighter. "Your cold to touch. No need to open the windows."_

_"Y-you can't do that." Elsa stuttered. The prince was always clingy to her. He would follow her around and always hold her tightly, as if he was scared that she will disappear._

_"Why not? We're going to get married anyway. Married couples sleep together, so why can't we?" The prince replied, burying his head in her neck._

_"We're not married yet!" Elsa said, noticing the problem at what he said. The prince response was to move on top of Elsa. He looked at her and pout._

_"We will one day. I want to sleep with you now!" He demanded. Elsa tried to pushed him off her, only for the prince to lick her neck._

_"W-what are you doing!" Elsa shrieked. She was surprised at the fact that Anna hadn't woke up from the noise in their shared room_

_"I want you." The prince mumbled, his head buried in Elsa's neck once more. Elsa blushed at what he said. They stayed in that position for a while. "Elsa, can I say something strange?"_

_Elsa rolled her eyes. The prince was too clingy and strange for her taste, but maybe this is a good thing. If the prince is like this to her, there is a higher chance his parents won't break off the alliance if they discovered her powers._

_"What?" Elsa asked annoyed. She wanted to sleep, not spend the entire night arguing with her future husband._

_"I will have your first kiss on my next visit." He vowed. Elsa sighed, knowing the clingy prince will get what he wants.That was the last time she and the prince spoke to each other in years._

_The prince and his parents went back to their kingdom the next day. Their next visit would have been in two months time, if Elsa hadn't accidentally hit Anna with her powers. _

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start. She blink as her dream, more like memory, came back to her. It has been years since she last seen the clingy prince. She could remember the days and nights spent inside her room alone, wishing for company even if it was that prince.

She should probably stop calling him clingy prince. For one thing, the prince became king at the age of fifteen when his parents died. Another is that, he probably grew out of his attachment.

Elsa sighed. No point in dwelling in the past. After all, the past is in the past.


	3. Chapter 2

**A: I forgot to mention that Frozen is set in a whole different world. Now, unto the the disclaimer!**

**Kristoff: Why do I have to do this?**

**A: Just do it!**

**Kristoff: Author does not own Frozen. She only owns her OCs and plot.**

* * *

Elsa looked at Anna. Her sister was eating her food with gusto. Kristoff was no better than her.

"Anna, slow down." Elsa said, not taking her eyes off her sister. Anna could really eat.

Anna swallowed her food before saying. "You promised to spend the entire day with me while Kristoff spent time with Olaf and Sven. The sooner we finish breakfast, the sooner we can get started!"

It had been five months since the Great Freeze. Elsa and Anna grew consideribly close once more, while Kristoff and Sven now live in the palace with them. After some debates, Kristoff became the official royal ice-harvester and an 'ambassador' for the rock trolls.

Before Elsa could respond, the door burst open and Kai came in looking frantic.

"Your majesty, we have a problem!"

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked at Kai wondering what the problem is to cause him such distress.

"Four princes of the Southern Isles including Prince Hans and Weaseltown-I mean Weselton- declared war on Arendelle!" Kai explained.

Elsa's eyes widened, Anna gasped, and Kristoff had to stop himself from laughing when Kai said Weaseltown instead of Weselton.

"This is bad. Arendelle doesn't have an army since our late grandfather." Elsa muttered. A declaration of war from a kingdom and four princes could be a disaster for Arendelle.

"We have to raise the banners!" Anna suggested. Elsa stiffened at what Anna said. The banners means Arendelle is requesting help to their oldest ally.

"No." Elsa snapped. Everyone looked at her in shock and/or confusion. "We can't be sure that the war is final. We could talk it out with the leader of such declaration."

"But Elsa, we have to raise the banners. What if they really _are_ serious and won't go back from their word? Alrek would help immediately." Anna said. Elsa knew Anna made a good point but she doesn't want to see Alrek so soon, not when she was still adjusting to her new life.

"Am I the only one confuse here?" Kristoff asked, gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean by banners and whose this Alrek guy?"

"The banners is a signal. If Arendelle raise the banners, their closest ally will either help us or stay neutral." Elsa explained. She keeps forgetting that Kristoff doesn't understand or know much about how things are done around the castle. "Alrek is the king of Arendelle's closest ally. His kingdom goes by many names. Northern Kingdom, North Kingdom, kingdom in the North, to name a few."

"Wait, Northern Kingdom? The same kingdom on the other side of North Mountain? _That_ same kingdom?" Kristoff said, earning nods from everyone else. "Alright, if Anna's so sure about the king helping, then why not raise the banners?"

"Alrek and I are engaged. Had been since I was born." Elsa answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question. In fact, it somehow strengthens Anna's idea." Kristoff said in disbelief, the others nodding in agreement.

"If I raise the banners, then Alrek will come to Arendelle." Elsa stated flatly. Seeing the confused looks she was recieving, she sighed before continuing. "I was supposed to marry him when I was eighteen but the shipwreck happened. Whose to say the council won't demand us to marry as soon as possible?"

Seeing realizitation dawned on them, Elsa turned to Kai and asked. "Who is the one who started and leading this?"

"Prince Harald, ninth prince of the Southern Isles, your Majesty." Kai said. Elsa frowned, she was expecting Hans or the duke of Weselton to be the one starting this, not an entirely unknown person.

"Arrange for a meeting with him." Elsa ordered, she is determined to stop the war from happening without _his_ help.

* * *

Elsa looked around the waiting room she and Anna are currently in. Prince Harald had agree to meet and talk terms with them. Kristoff and Sven were outside, ready to take her and Anna back to the docks once the meeting is over.

The door opened and a man who looks a lot like Hans came in, except he had a burned scar on his face. Elsa heard Anna gasped at the sight.

"Good afternoon. I am Prince Harald." The man, Harald, greeted.

"I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister, Princess Anna." Elsa introduced. "I am sure you know why we are here."

"Yes, to stop a war from happening." Prince Harald said. Elsa couldn't help but not trust him for some reason. "I have a proposal that could do that."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, looks like this might be easier than she thought. "And what of this proposal?"

The prince smirked. "Quite simple. A queen with ice powers ruling a kingdom makes alliances tense and wary. I want you to marry me."

Elsa's eyes narrowed.Maybe not. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you should marry me. Kingdoms like Weselton are wary with a ruler who uses sorcery, especially if said ruler is female." Prince Harald explained. "Marrying me would avoid that since _I_ will be the one ruling. You will stay as a figurehead if you wish."

Elsa frowned, she could sense Anna bristling. "And what if I refuse?"

"The war will continue and the side that loses will suffer the consequense." He said, eyeing Elsa.

Elsa glared at him. "In that case, we should prepare for the first battle. Come along, Anna."

* * *

The ship docked. The people of Arendelle looked at their queen and princess expectantly. Had they manged to stop the war from even happening?

Before one of them could ask, Elsa shook her head. Everyone looks down, their only chance of not having to deal with the bloodshed had failed.

"Elsa, we have to do it." Anna said. "The kingdom has no army, even if we start one, we have no experience. Arendelle needs their closest ally."

"I-I'm not sure this is a good idea Anna." Elsa mumbled. She knew they had no choice, she just wished it was not the only option.

"Elsa, we have to do it. Alrek would help us, he'll do anything for you." Anna stated.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Elsa said, eyes narrowed at Anna.

"He and I used to be pen pals." Anna said, surprising even herself at her boldness.

"_Used _to be?" Elsa asked, noticing a problem with what Anna said.

"We stop writting to each other when he became king." Anna explained. "But he's are only chance."

Elsa sighed, she knew she has no choice. She turned to her subjects, and gave them her orders. "Raise the banners."

* * *

Banners with the Arendelle crest were raised. Every five miles another banner was raised, soon the last banner was raised a mile away from a large kingdom.

A Northern guard watched in his post. He noticed a strange thing flying in the air. Eyes narrowed, realization struck him at what the item is.

He run through the kingdom and all the way to the castle. Passing the palace guards, he made his way to the king's throne room. He stopped himself in time from entering the room.

Every Northern knew better to enter the throne room without letting their king knew of them. He knocked three times and entered the room without waiting for the reply.

"Your Highness! I have an urgent message." The guard stated, earning everyone's attention. His king gestured for him to continue. "The banners are raised!"


End file.
